Paul McCartney
) |Origen = Liverpool, |Cónyuge = Linda McCartney (1968-1998) Heather Mills (2002- 2008) |Hijos = Heather McCartney Mary McCartney Stella McCartney James McCartney Beatrice Milly McCartney |Ocupación = Cantante, compositor, músico, activista |Instrumento = Bajo, guitarra, piano, ukelele, mandolina, batería |Estilo = Rock Pop rock Hard Rock rock experimental Rock psicodélico |Tiempo = 1957 – presente |Discográfica = EMI Parlophone Capitol Apple Hear Music |Artistas_relacionados = The Beatles Wings The Fireman John Lennon George Harrison Ringo Starr Linda McCartney Yoko Ono Stuart Sutcliffe Michael Jackson |URL = www.paulmccartney.com }} Sir James Paul McCartney, MBE (Liverpool, Inglaterra, 18 de junio de 1942) es un músico multi instrumentista, cantante, compositor, productor musical y activista pro-derechos de los animales. Obtuvo un reconocimiento mundial como miembro del grupo británico The Beatles, junto a George Harrison, John Lennon y Ringo Starr. Junto a John Lennon formó una de las parejas de compositores más influyentes de la música contemporánea, escribiendo conjuntamente un extenso catálogo de temas mundialmente conocidos. Tras abandonar el grupo, McCartney empezó una exitosa carrera en solitario y formó el grupo Wings con su mujer, Linda McCartney y el músico Denny Laine. McCartney ha trabajado también como compositor de música electrónica, clásica, temas para películas y también programas de televisión. Ha lanzado, además, un gran catálogo de canciones como artista en solitario, y ha formado parte de muchos proyectos musicales para organizaciones benéficas. McCartney figura en el Libro Guinness de récords mundiales como el músico y compositor más exitoso de la música contemporánea, con sesenta discos de oro y ventas en torno a los 100 millones de copias. Su canción "Yesterday"(Lennon/McCartney) es el tema más versionado en la historia, con cerca de 3.700 versiones, y ha sido radiodifundido más de 7 millones de veces en las televisiones y radios americanas. El sencillo de Wings "Mull of Kintyre" supuso el primer single en vender más de dos millones de copias en el Reino Unido, y sigue siendo el single de carácter no benéfico con más ventas."The UK's Best Selling Singles" ukcharts.20m.com Consultado el 23 de septiembre de 2008 La compañía de McCartney, MPL Communications, es la propietaria de los derechos de autor de más de tres mil canciones, incluyendo el catálogo musical de Buddy Holly. Además de música, McCartney también ha desarrollado una carrera pictórica y una fuerte tarea como activista a favor de los derechos de los animales, del vegetarianismo y de la condonación de la deuda al Tercer Mundo, en contra las minas antipersona y de la caza de focas, y es impulsor de numerosas iniciativas benéficas en favor de la educación musical como el instituto LIPA. Fue nombrado, junto a los otros Beatles, Miembro del Imperio Británico el 16 de octubre de 1965 por Elizabeth II y Caballero (Sir) el 11 de marzo de 1997. Biografía 1942-1960: los primeros años Paul McCartney nació en el Hospital Walton de Liverpool, Inglaterra, donde su madre, Mary, había trabajado como enfermera en la sala de maternidad. Spitz 2005. p75 Tiene un hermano menor, Michael, nacido el 7 de enero de 1944. Paul fue bautizado por la iglesia Católica. Nació en el seno de una familia católica y de ascendencia irlandesa, su madre era de la Iglesia Romano Católica. En 1947, comenzó sus estudios en el Stockton Wood Road Primary school. Los continuó en Joseph Williams Junior School, y al cumplir los 11 años se fue a estudiar al prestigioso Liverpool Institute. En 1954, mientras iba en autobús al instituto conoció a George Harrison, y se hicieron grandes amigos. Spitz 2005. pp82-83 thumb|left|200px|20 Forthlin Road ahora como atractivo turístico En 1955 la familia McCartney se traslada a 20 Forthlin Road en Allerton.Photo of Forthlin Road nationaltrust.org.uk - Retrieved 27 January 2007 El 31 de octubre de 1956, Mary McCartney (quien fumaba demasiado) muere por cáncer de mama. Al poco tiempo de perder a su madre conoce a John Lennon, cuya madre, Julia, también había muerto, atropellada por un policía en estado de ebriedad. Jim, el padre de Paul, había tocado la trompeta y el piano en una banda llamada Jim Mac's Jazz Band en la década de 1920. El quería que sus dos hijos fueran músicos. Después de la muerte de su esposa, Mary, Jim McCartney le dio a su hijo Paul una trompeta plateada, pero Paul decidió cambiar la Framus Zenith (modelo 17) por una guitarra acústica lo que le permitía cantar y tocar al mismo tiempo. Paul McCartney escribió su primera canción, "I Lost My Little Girl", con la Zenith y la guitarra de su padre, una guitarra española, cuando empezó a escribir canciones con John Lennon. La siguiente canción fue en el piano, y se llamó "When I'm Sixty-Four", canción que recuperaría años más tarde para el aclamado disco Sgt. Pepper's. El 6 de julio de 1957 acudió junto a Ivan Vaughn, amigo suyo y de John Lennon, a la feria de Woolton Village. En ella tocaban "The Quarry Men", un grupo de fama barrial, donde cantaba John Lennon. Tras ser presentado por Ivan y tocar "Twenty Flight Rock" a modo de prueba, Paul McCartney ingresó en el grupo. Introdujo a George Harrison en "The Quarry Men", debido a la ausencia de un guitarrista que renunció a la banda, por el cambio de estilo llevado a cabo por John Lennon. 1960-1970: The Beatles En la configuración final del grupo, que pasó a llamarse The Beatles, Paul McCartney fue el bajista (antes de la salida del bajista Stuart Sutcliffe él tocaba la guitarra rítmica) y vocalista principal (junto a John Lennon), así como coautor de parte de las canciones. Como artista multifacético, en el estudio también grabó guitarras, piano y experimentó con instrumentos y sonidos nuevos. Debido a un acuerdo entre McCartney y Lennon, todas las canciones del grupo compuestas por cualquiera de ellos aparecen firmadas como Lennon-McCartney. Sin bien las primeras composiciones son fruto de una colaboración real entre los dos músicos, en las canciones que aparecieron aproximadamente a partir de 1965 era más habitual que cada uno escribiese por separado. A través de las numerosas declaraciones de ambos hay un amplio consenso acerca del grado de autoría de cada uno de los compositores en prácticamente todas las canciones de los Beatles. Por este motivo, McCartney propuso a la viuda de Lennon, Yoko Ono, que las canciones en que él fuera el autor principal fueran firmadas como McCartney-Lennon, petición que fue denegada por ésta en más de una ocasión. Una de las canciones más emblemáticas de McCartney con los Beatles es la balada "Yesterday". Otras canciones populares que compuso en esta época son, entre otras, "Hey Jude", "Get Back", "Lady Madonna" y "The Long and Winding Road". 1970-1980: Wings El 10 de abril de 1970, tras agrias disputas con sus compañeros de grupo y a pesar de que John Lennon se había apartado de los Beatles en septiembre de 1969 para iniciar nuevos proyectos, anuncia la disolución del grupo. Una semana después, publica su primer álbum en solitario, McCartney, el cual incluye una nota de prensa en la que habla de sus esperanzas sobre el futuro. En 1971 publica Ram, acreditado a Paul y Linda McCartney. En agosto del mismo año, forma junto al guitarrista Denny Laine y al batería Denny Seiwell el grupo Wings, que publica su primer disco, Wild Life, el 7 de diciembre de 1971. En 1972 se embarca en una gira por universidades de Inglaterra y pequeños estadios de Europa. En febrero del mismo año, su single "Give Ireland Back to the Irish" es censurado en la BBC. thumb|240px|left|Paul y [[Linda McCartney en una entrevista, al ser nominados con el Oscar por "Live & Let Die". Dorothy Chandler Pavilion de Los Angeles, 2 de abril de 1974]] En 1973, Paul McCartney consigue su primer número 1 en Estados Unidos con el tema "My Love", del álbum Red Rose Speedway. A finales del mismo año, Paul publica con Wings Band on the Run, uno de los álbumes más destacados de su carrera en solitario. La canción que da título al álbum consiguió el número 1 en las listas estadounidenses. En 1975, el grupo "Wings" volvió a conseguir la primera posición en las listas de Billboard con el tema "Listen to What the Man Said", mientras que en 1976 repitió éxito con otra de sus composiciones más conocidas dentro de Wings, "Silly Love Songs". Entre 1975 y 1976, Paul se embarcó en la gira Wings Over the World, que daría como resultado el disco en directo Wings Over America.thumb|240px|left|Paul McCartney y Linda McCartney en la gira Wings Over the World en [[1976.]] En 1977, Wings publicó "Mull of Kintyre", sencillo que permaneció en el número uno de las listas británicas durante nueve semanas y el más vendido hasta que en 1984 "Do They Know It's Christmas" rompió su récord. En 1978, Wings publicó London Town, del cual se extrajo como sencillo "With a Little Luck", que consiguió un nuevo número 1 en la lista Billboard Hot 100. Un año después, en 1979, Paul organizó el Concierto para la Gente de Kampuchea, en el cual reunió a The Who, The Clash, The Pretenders, Queen y más artistas con el fin de recaudar fondos para las víctimas del Régimen de Pol Pot en Camboya. 1980: reacción al asesinato de John Lennon En la mañana del 9 de diciembre de 1980, McCartney se levantó con la noticia del asesinato de John Lennon a las puertas de su hogar en Sussex.Bresler, Fenton (1990). Who Killed John Lennon?. St. Martin's Press, ISBN 0-312-92367-8. La muerte de Lennon creó un interés mediático sobre los miembros supervivientes de The Beatles.The Last Day in the Life time.com. Consultado el 6 de diciembre de 2006 La noche del 9 de diciembre, mientras abandonaba un estudio de grabación en Oxford Street, McCartney fue rodeado por periodistas que le preguntaron sobre su reacción a la muerte de Lennon. McCartney contestó: "Estaba muy conmovido, ya sabes, es una noticia terrible", y añadió que había pasado el día en el estudio escuchando nuevo material porque "no quería quedar sentado en casa". Miles 1998. p593 Cuando le preguntaron por qué, McCartney contestó: "No tenía ganas". Fue preguntado a continuación cuándo oyó por primera vez las noticias, a lo que Paul contestó: "Por la mañana, en algún momento", y preguntó a los periodistas si todos lo sabían, a lo que contestaron que sí. McCartney dijo entonces: "¡Qué rollo!, ¿no lo es?".McCartney on John's death - 9 de diciembre de 1980 youtube.com Consultado el 9 de diciembre de 2007 Cuando las declaraciones fueron publicadas, su último gesto fue muy criticado, por lo que McCartney se lamentó. Asimismo, dijo que no había tenido la intención de herir, sino que había una mala interpretación por la pérdida de palabras. Miles 1998. p594 Además, recalcó: En 1983, McCartney dijo: En una entrevista a Playboy en 1984, McCartney comentó que había ido a casa aquella noche y visto las noticias de televisión junto a sus hijos y que había llorado toda la noche. Su última conversación telefónica con Lennon y Yoko, antes de la publicación de Double Fantasy, fue cordial. Durante la llamada, Lennon comentó irónicamente: "¡Esta ama de casa quiere una carrera!".McCartney’s 1984 Playboy Interview Consultado el 14 de octubre de 2008 En el filme "The Linda McCartney Story" se puede apreciar que Paul y Linda habian visitado a John y Yoko en una Navidad, las hostilidades que tenian desde la disolucion del grupo se habian acabado y que preveian la posibilidad de tocar algun dia juntos, tambien en la pelicula se puede ver que Paul sufre demasiado con la muerte de John. McCartney continuó grabando tras la muerte de John Lennon, si bien no llevó a cabo ningún concierto durante varios años. Al respecto, Paul comentó que se sentía inseguro sobre un escenario, con miedo a ser asesinado.Bonici, Ray. Paul McCartney Wings It Alone, Music Express issue #56, 1982. beatles.ncf.ca - Consultado el 11 de junio de 2006. Ello condujo a desacuerdos con Denny Laine, quien quería continuar ofreciendo conciertos, por lo que abandonó Wings. Lewisohn 2002. p168. En 1981, seis meses después del asesinato de Lennon, McCartney colaboró con George Harrison y Ringo Starr en "All Those Years Ago", tributo de Harrison a su compañero fallecido. Tiempo después, McCartney haría lo mismo a través del tema "Here Today". 1980-1990: en solitario En 1980, publicó McCartney II, álbum que contiene la canción "Coming Up" cuya versión en vivo "Coming Up (Live at Glasgow)" y tomada de la gira europea con Wings volvió a colocar a Paul en la primera posición del Billboard Hot 100. En 1982, publicó Tug of War, el cual cuenta con la producción de George Martin y la colaboración de Ringo Starr. En el disco se incluye su tributo personal a John Lennon, "Here Today", así como un dúo con Stevie Wonder en el tema "Ebony and Ivory", aclamada melodía "antiracial" que en el verano llegó a primer lugar en Estados Unidos. Antes de terminar el año, Paul colaboró en los sencillos "The Girl Is Mine", incluido en el álbum Thriller (1982) de Michael Jackson, y en "Say, Say, Say", nuevamente junto a Michael Jackson e incluido en su álbum Pipes of Peace (1983). En 1984, Paul escribe y dirige la película Give My Regards to Broad Street. El tema "No More Lonely Nights" alcanza el número 1 en las listas británicas, a pesar del fracaso de la película. A finales de año, editó el tema infantil "We All Stand Together" para la película de dibujos animados Rupert and the Frog Song. En la segunda mitad de la década, Paul comienza a colaborar con nuevos artistas. Junto a Eric Stewart grabará la mayoría de las canciones que compondrán su álbum Press To Play (1986). Sin embargo, será junto a Elvis Costello con quien conseguirá un éxito relativo en sus álbumes Flowers in the Dirt (1989), que entra directamente en el número 1 de las listas británicas, y Off the Ground (1993). A finales de 1989, Paul McCartney se embarca en su primera gira mundial. En dicha gira actuó de nuevo en España casi 25 años después de sus conciertos en Madrid y Barcelona con The Beatles en 1965. En concreto fueron dos conciertos, los días 2 y 3 de noviembre de 1989, en el Palacio de los Deportes de Madrid. Estos conciertos comenzaban con una proyección en una pantalla dividida en tres partes, con fragmentos de la historia musical de Paul, destacando las referencias a The Beatles. Además de canciones de su etapa individual, fueron especialmente celebradas las piezas de la etapa de Beatles, interpretando entre otras "Yesterday", "Penny Lane", "Let it Be", "The Fool on the Hill", etc. Curiosamente no cantó ninguna canción de las compuestas por John Lennon. El concierto concluia de forma espectacular, tras varias propinas, con la parte final de la segunda cara del disco Abbey Road, esto es, la suite de canciones enlazadas que terminan con "The End". 1990-2000 En la década de los 90, Paul McCartney se abrirá camino en nuevos campos de la música: en 1991, la Orquesta Filarmónica de Liverpool pidió a McCartney una pieza para conmemorar el 150 aniversario de su fundación. El resultado fue Liverpool Oratorio, compuesto junto a Carl Davis. Otras incursiones de Paul en la música clásica son Standing Stone (1997), Working Classical (1999) y Ecce Cor Meum (2006). Junto a Martin Glover, edita bajo el seudónimo "The Fireman" (en español: "El Bombero") dos discos de música ambiental: Strawberries Oceans Ships Forest (1993) y Rushes (1998). En el 2000, edita Liverpool Sound Collage junto a Super Furry Animals. Tras una nueva gira mundial en 1993, Paul se reúne en el estudio de grabación con George Harrison y Ringo Starr para trabajar en el proyecto The Beatles' Anthology y completar dos demos de John Lennon, "Free As A Bird" y "Real Love". Ambos temas, al igual que el documental que narra la vida de The Beatles a través de entrevistas concedidas por sus protagonistas, consiguen un éxito sin precedentes y resucita la Beatlemanía para acercarla a las nuevas generaciones. En 1997 publica Flaming Pie, que alcanza el número 2 en Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido y es nominado como álbum del año al Grammy. El 11 de marzo de 1997 es nombrado Caballero por la Reina Isabel II del Reino Unido, y en 1999 es incorporado como solista en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll. Sin embargo, sufre un duro golpe el 17 de abril de 1998 con la muerte de su mujer Linda McCartney a causa de un cáncer de mama. A pesar de un parón musical, graba el álbum Run Devil Run, en el que retorna a sus raíces musicales e interpreta temas clásicos de Elvis Presley, Gene Vicent y Chuck Berry, al cual siguió un concierto en The Cavern retransmitido por Internet. 2000 – presente En el año 2001 publicó Wingspan, un documental que narra la historia de Wings. El mismo año sale a la luz su nuevo disco de estudio, Driving Rain. Igualmente, Paul compuso el tema "Vanilla Sky", nominada al Oscar a la mejor canción original, para la película homónima. El 20 de octubre de 2001 se suma a The Concert for New York City, en homenaje a las víctimas de los atentados del 11-S. Apenas un mes más tarde, el 29 de noviembre de 2001, George Harrison fallece víctima de un cáncer. Un año después, el 29 de noviembre de 2002, participó en el concierto homenaje a su compañero interpretando "Something" con un ukelele, además de "All Things Must Pass", "For You Blue" y "While My Guitar Gently Weeps". thumb|300px|right|Paul McCartney en el [[Live 8 en 2005.]] Durante la mayor parte de 2002 se vio envuelto en una extensa gira mundial que le llevó a Estados Unidos, México y Japón. En 2003 llevó su directo a Europa, incluyendo un concierto en la Plaza Roja de Moscú el 24 de mayo que posteriormente fue utilizado como documental y editado en DVD. Nuevamente, en verano de 2004 visitó 14 ciudades europeas en su gira '04 Summer Tour, iniciada el 25 de mayo en Gijón, España. La gira finalizó en el festival de Glastonbury, Inglaterra, el 26 de junio, donde interpretó un "Follow Me" como adelanto de su siguiente trabajo de estudio. El 2 de julio de 2005 fue el encargado de abrir el megaconcierto Live 8 en Hyde Park con el tema "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" junto a U2 y de clausurarlo con "Hey Jude". El 12 de septiembre de 2005 publicó el álbum Chaos and Creation in the Backyard, producido por Nigel Godrich, en el que toca de nuevo la mayoría de los instrumentos, sorprendiendo con un sonido intimista y un álbum en general aclamado por la crítica musical. Cuatro días después, inicia una gira de promoción que le llevará a 37 ciudades de Estados Unidos. El 17 de mayo de 2006 anuncia en su página oficial su separación de Heather Mills. Tras meses como noticia en los tabloides sensacionalistas británicos debido al agrio divorcio, anuncia a principios de 2007 un nuevo contrato con el sello discográfico Hear Music, del grupo Starbucks, en el cual lanza el 4 de junio su nuevo disco de estudio, Memory Almost Full. Para la promoción del álbum, McCartney tocó en pequeños clubes de Londres, Los Ángeles y Nueva York, aparcando su próxima gira mundial hasta 2008. El 25 de septiembre de 2006, McCartney publicó su cuarto álbum de música clásica, Ecce Cor Meum. Su letra alterna el latín y el inglés, y la parte coral es interpretada por un coro de niños y adultos. El disco entró directamente en el puesto 1 de las listas de álbumes clásicos el 14 de octubre de 2006. El 3 de mayo de 2007, Ecce Cor Meum fue premiado como mejor disco en la gala de los Classical Brits celebrada en el Royal Albert Hall de Londres. El premio fue votado por los oyentes de Classic FM y los lectores de la revista homónima, compitiendo por el premio con Katherine Jenkins, Alfie Boe y Sting. El 26 de junio de 2007, Paul McCartney figuró como invitado, junto a su compañero de The Beatles Ringo Starr y las viudas de George Harrison y John Lennon, Olivia Harrison y Yoko Ono respectivamente, en el programa de la CNN Larry King Live, para conmemorar el primer aniversario del espectáculo "Love" del Cirque du Soleil y recordar a John Lennon y a George Harrison. El 13 de noviembre de 2007, se publica The McCartney Years, un box set de cuatro DVD que marcan una retrospectiva de su carrera musical en solitario desde 1970 hasta 2005. En febrero de 2008, McCartney fue galardonado con el Premio Brit a su trayectoria musical. El 1 de junio, McCartney celebró el año de su ciudad natal, Liverpool, como Capital de la Cultura, realizando un concierto en el que colaboró con Dave Grohl de Foo Fighters. Grohl acompañó a McCartney en los temas "I Saw Her Standing There", "Band on the Run" y "Back in the U.S.S.R.", ádemas de cantar "A Day in the Life", "Give Peace a Chance" y "Something", en tributo a John Lennon y a George Harrison. El 5 de junio, publicó el tema "Lifelong Passion (Sail Away)" como donación para una cena benéfica de Adopt-A-Minefield. El tema supuso una nueva colaboración entre McCartney y Youth bajo el seudónimo de The Fireman y sirvió como adelanto de un nuevo trabajo de estudio del grupo publicado en noviembre bajo el nombre de Electric Arguments.http://www.paulmccartney.com/news.php#1218/2008-06 PaulMcCartney.com: New McCartney Track For Adopt-A-Minefield El 14 de junio, McCartney participó en un concierto memorial del Día de la Independencia de Ucrania,McCartney plans huge Ukraine show reuniendo a más de 350.000 personas y convirtiéndose en el mayor concierto en la historia del país. Un mes después, el 18 de julio, McCartney haría un cameo en el concierto de Billy Joel en el Shea Stadium, interpretando "Let it Be" e "I Saw Her Standing There" previo a la programada demolición del estadio en el que tocaron The Beatles en 1965. Dos días después, McCartney participó en los actos conmemorativos del 400º aniversario de Quebec con un concierto ante 250.000 personas. El 25 de septiembre de 2008, McCartney llevó a cabo un concierto en el Hayarkon Park de Tel Aviv, Israel, ante cerca de 50.000 personas, en un evento titulado por el propio músico como "Friendship First" (lo cual puede traducirse al español como: "La amistad lo primero"). Durante su visita a Israel, McCartney también visitó la Iglesia de la Natividad en Belén, donde encendió velas por la paz entre israelíes y palestinos. thumb|center|760px|Paul McCartney en [[Tel Aviv el 25 de septiembre de 2008.]] El 6 de noviembre, McCartney fue galardonado con el premio de honor Ultimate Legend por la MTV en Liverpool, su ciudad natal. El premio fue entregado por Bono, vocalista de U2, quien presentó a McCartney diciendo: "Este es el hombre que inventó mi trabajo".20 Minutos. Paul McCartney y Britney Spears, estrellas en los premios MTV Europa. Consultado el 14 de noviembre de 2008. El 8 de febrero de 2009 se presento en los Premios Grammy, en el Staples Center de Los Angeles, California, cantando junto a Dave Grohl la canción de I Saw Her Standing There. Vendió todas las entradas para su concierto del 19 de abril en un casino de Las Vegas en menos de siete segundos. Los promotores del concierto en el Hard Rock Hotel indicaron que la venta de 4 mil entradas podría fijar un récord mundial, ya que los boletos se vendían a 600 por segundo cuando salieron a la venta el 14 de febrero. El Hard Rock Hotel contrató a Paul McCartney, de 66 años, para estrenar Joint, su nueva sede musical de 60 millones de dólares. El 4 de abril de 2009 Paul McCartney volvió a tocar junto a Ringo Starr, en el Radio City Music Hall de Nueva York a beneficio de la Fundación David Lynch. En junio Paul lanza una campaña de no comer carne por un dia a la semana para asi evitar el calentamiento global, segun el si seguimos comiendo tanta carne afectara y producira el calentamiento global que puede afectar a nuestros hijos, Paul fue apoyado por su hija Mary McCartney mas unas celebridades de artista. Paul McCartney editara un material con ensayos y canciones ineditas de The Beatles. Giras * 1989-1990: Get Back World Tour * 1993: The New World Tour * 2002: Driving Tour * 2002: Back In The U.S. Tour * 2003: Back In The World * 2004: '04 Summer Tour * 2005: The 'US' Tour *Grandes Conciertos de Paul McCartney Logros y registros mundiales Aparece varias veces en el Libro Guinness de récords mundiales: * Una vez por "Yesterday", la canción con más versiones en la historia (más de 3000) * Otra por ser el compositor y cantante de música popular más exitoso, con ventas de 100 millones de singles y 60 discos de oro * Una tercera por haber reunido la audiencia más grande del mundo, cuando 184,000 personas pagaron para verlo cantar en el Estadio Maracaná de Río de Janeiro en abril de 1990. * La cuarta es por ser el vendedor de entradas más rápido de la historia cuando, en 1993, 20.000 entradas para sus dos conciertos en Sydney, Australia, se vendieron en ocho minutos. thumb|550px|En negro, lo países donde Paul McCartney ha cantado alguna vez, y en rojo donde nunca lo ha hecho. * Guiness por ser la única persona a la que le han formulado tres millones de preguntas en una entrevista por Internet. * "Yesterday" fue confirmada como la canción más popular del mundo, con más de siete millones de reproducciones por radio en Estados Unidos. * Recibió un Doctorado en Música honorario de la Universidad de Sussex en 2008. * Fue el primer cantante de rock en recibir la Orden de Mérito en Chile por "servicios a la música, la paz, y el entendimiento humano". * Primer receptor de los Swedish Polar Music Awards (el "Premio Nobel de la música").. *En el 50º aniversario de Su Majestad McCartney tocó delante de más de 1.000.000 de personas en los alrededores del palacio de la reina * Ganador, junto con los otros tres Beatles, del premio Oscar en la edición de 1970 por la música del documental Let it be, y nominado 2 veces para mejor Banda Sonora, con Live and Let Die en 1973, y con Vanilla Sky, en 2002. * Doctor Honoris por la Universidad de Yale, por sus contribuciones a la música durante toda su vida. * Durante sus más de 45 años de carrera dio más de 3000 conciertos llegando a esta marca en San Petersburgo en 2004. * Vendió 4000 boletos de un concierto suyo en Las Vegas en 7 segundos. Curiosidades En los años 60, y durante mucho tiempo, corrió el rumor de que Paul McCartney había muerto en un accidente automovilístico (supuestamente en 1966) y había sido reemplazado por un imitador, William Shears Campbell. Muchos fanáticos buscaron pistas en las carátulas de los discos y en las letras de las canciones, llegando a todo tipo de extrañas teorías. Ejemplos clásicos fueron la carátula del LP Abbey Road, supuestamente una metáfora de la muerte y el funeral de Paul. Lennon aparecía con un traje blanco en su condición de oficiante, Ringo Starr vestido de negro representaba a la funeraria y George Harrison con unos pantalones vaqueros raidos hacía las funciones de enterrador. Paul McCartney era el único que aparecía descalzo y con el paso cambiado y extrañamente aparecía con un cigarro en su mano derecha pese a ser zurdo: era la prueba "evidente" de que la persona que aparecía era un doble que suplantaba al fallecido. "Magical Mistery Tour", donde algunos encontraron "oculto" un número telefónico en el que (cuenta la leyenda), John Lennon aceptaba la supuesta muerte de su compañero, y "The Beatles" (también conocido como "El Album Blanco"), donde se llegó al punto de escuchar las canciones al revés para encontrar pistas y mensajes ocultos. Existe un rumor que dice que si se escucha la canción "I'm so tired" de The Beatles, se puede distinguir claramente el verso "Paul is a dead man, miss him, miss him, miss him..." (Paul es hombre muerto, extráñenlo, extráñenlo, extráñenlo...), incluso en los años '90, en varias entrevistas se le preguntó a McCartney si "estaba muerto", a lo que él solía responder: "No, estoy bastante vivo" También, en el disco del "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" existe el rumor de que toda la escena de la portada es un funeral para Paul. Algunas cosas obvias que saltan a la vista son: el busto de piedra que semeja a una lápida, el "antiguo" Ringo Starr que está vestido de negro y siendo consolado por el mismo Paul, el espacio de tierra (donde están las flores que leen “BEATLES”) siendo la parcela donde se va a enterrar, además de otras. Otra curiosidad es que Paul es un fanático de las composiciones musicales de Kōji Kondō, un compositor japonés de Nintendo, creador de las célebres bandas sonoras de videojuegos como The Legend of Zelda o Mario Bros. McCartney es vegetariano.Go Vegetarian, with Sir Paul McCartney - PETA En Los Simpson aluden a este hecho en el episodio Lisa the Vegetarian, donde el y su mujer Linda afirman ser vegetarianos, como Apu. Como artista, Paul McCartney ha diseñado una serie de seis sellos postales emitidos por Correos de la Isla de Man el 1 de julio de 2002. Según BBC News, McCartney parece ser la primera gran estrella de rock en el mundo que también es conocido como un diseñador de sellos. En 1983 participó en una canción llamada Say, say, say con el artista Michael Jackson. Paul fue el unico Beatle que no se divorcio en su primer matrimonio (con Linda McCartney) Discografía Véase también * "Yesterday" * "Paul está muerto" * "Linda McCartney" * "Lennon/McCartney" * "Paul is Live" Premios Oscar Categoría:Paul McCartney Categoría:The Beatles